Glance at The Midnight
by Azorami-clan
Summary: "Matteiru.. Aku akan menunggumu.." Dia sosok di balik Sakura, yang menanti sejak lama. "Dia.. dia penuh darah.. Darah.. Darahh di mana-mana.." Dia yang tak mengerti, "Kau tidak mati karena kecelakaan. Kau.. mati dibunuh kan?" "Maaf Sasu-kun, belum saatnya.." Dan dia yang sedikit mengetahui.


**Glance at the Midnight** : The One Who Knows

Sebuah cerita.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya punya Masashi-san, tapi Glance at the midnight originally mine :D

Warning: OOC tingkat dewa, Plot gaje, Bahasa amburadul, Typo[s] di mana-mana.

Brought to you by **Kimito**

Presented by **Azorami-clan**

**~.~.~.~HajimeMashou~.~.~.~**

Malam itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar gemerisik angin-angin malam yang membelai dedaunan. Derak dahan dan gesekan daun menjadi pengiringnya. Sempurna hening ketika angin berhenti. Sempurna gelap ketika bulan tertutup awan, hanya bersit sebagian sinarnya yang menembus tirai penutupnya itu. Tapi kontras dengan semuanya yang mengelam di baliknya, di sana di tengah deretan pohon ia bersinar muram. Sebuah cahaya remang dari bunga-bunga pink pucat sakura. Sakura yang kini mekar, bersinar lemah. Ketika bunga-bunganya yang bergelayut lemah di dahan tertiup angin, kelopak-kelopaknya terenggut. Sosok itu, di balik lembaran-lembaran kelopak yang berterbangan berdiri termenung menantikan sesuatu.

"_Matteiru_.. Aku akan menunggumu.."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Arghh.." Teriakan nyaring menggema di kamar kelam itu. Seorang dengan rambut jabrik kuning cerahnya yang mencolok, muncul dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, menyibakkan selimutnya begitu saja. Peluh menetes di sekitar dahinya. Ia, bermimpi buruk. Lagi.

"Mimpi itu lagi.. Sial." Masih dengan pandangan lelah dan nafas yang memburu dia memejamkan matanya lagi, berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bermimpi. Mimpi yang mengerikan, bukan dalam definisi menakutkan tapi lebih pada menyedihkan. Sangat menyesakkan rasanya begitu bangun. Tapi sayang, waktu tak punya belas kasihan pada sosok yang baru saja terlepas dari jerat mimpi itu. Di sana, di dinding jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Heee?" Matanya membulat ketika ia menangkap jam dinding. "Akuuu telattttttttttt!" Segera Ia bergegas mengambil baju dan bersiap di kamar mandinya. Tak perlu mandi, cukup cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja(ritual wajib anak kepepet). Dan dengan cepat disambar tas sesudah seragam yang dikenakan seadanya menempel kemudian memakai sepatu. Dan _let's go_ ! Dia melesat cepat keluar apartemennya. Berlari menuju sekolah, dengan _3 in 1_ (lari sambil pake dasi, hahaha).

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua lorong sudah hampir sepi. Yah, pelajaran memang sudah di mulai. Dan tanpa ampun karena terburu-buru dia dengan bodohnya membuka pintu kelasnya dengan keras. Membuat semuanya menoleh, tapi ia tak peduli. Ada satu hal yang harus dipastikannya segera. Dan dia tampak lega tak mendapati siapapun di meja depan. Dengan santainya berjalan ke bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya di sana.

"Hah.. selamet..!" Helanya lega. Tapi sesuatu yang luput dari pandangannya ternyata berkebalikan dengan perkiraannya. Di depan memang tak nampak _sensei_-nya, tapi hal yang mustahil untuk kelas urakan seperti kelasnya ini untuk tetap tenang tanpa ada guru.

"RAJIN SEKALI YA KAU NARUTTOOOO!" Benar saja, dari belakang tanpa ampun _sensei_ menarik sebelah telinga Naruto, menariknya dengan keras tanpa belas kasih bak iblis bertanduk.

"Aduuuhhh duhh! Ehh, Iruka-_sensei_.. Pagi _sensei_.." Dengan mengeluarkan cengiran andalah sambil menahan sakit Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai terkikik geli, si bodoh ini memang selalu saja konyol.

"INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HEH? DASAR BODOH!" Dengan ganasnya Iruka-_sensei _melayangkan _harizen_ (kipas kertas jepangyang besar) ke kepala Naruto. Wah, pasti sakit banget. Iruka-_sensei_ memang terkenal dengan kipas _harizen_-nya yang tak segan mampir di tiap para murid bandel.

"Aduhh.." Naruto hanya mengelus kepalanya yang memang bagai terkena palu itu. "_Sensei_, marah sih boleh. Tapi jangan bilang membodoh-bodohi muridmu sendiri. Itu artinya _sensei_ membuat anak itu lebih bodoh secara tidak langsung loh." Naruto berubah memasang mimik serius.

Iruka-_sensei_ terbengong. "Hah, tau apa kamu? Yang _sensei_ itu aku bukan kamu!" Balas Iruka-_sensei_ sengit.

"Eitt, jangan salah _sensei_. Kata-kata berpengaruh pada psikologi. Kalau _sensei_ pernah membaca buku psikologi pasti tahu. Lagipula setahu saya, semua guru pasti sudah mengerti bahwa pantang untuk menjelek-jelekkan murid di depan umum. Yah.. itu kalau sensei memperhatikan waktu pelajaran seperti itu diberikan sih.." Terang Naruto yang berfikir serius. Semuanya cengo, termasuk Iruka-sensei. Yap, aneh bin ajib kalau seorang Naruto bisa berbicara bak ilmuwan seperti itu. Pasti salah makan, kalau tidak obatnya habis. Atau bahkan tadi otak Naruto jadi rusak setelah terkena _harizen_ Iruka-_sensei_. Yah, semua dugaan itulah yang kira-kira mewakili wajah tak percaya semua penghuni kelas. Sementara yang punya urusan malah cengar-cengir.

".." Iruka-_sensei_ terdiam, wajahnya tertekuk. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto ternyata memang benar adanya, semua itu ada di buku psikologi pendidikan dan memang pernah deberikan pada hampir semua guru termasuk Iruka-_sensei_.

"…" Masih terdiam, juga seisi kelas. Masih dengan wajah-wajah terkejut, kaget, tak percaya.

"_Sensei_?" Baru setelah Naruto membuka keheningan Iruka-_sensei_ langsung mengambil respon langkah seribu.

"Sudahlah. Duduk."Perintah itu mengakhiri kebekuan dalam kelas. Langsung saja kelas menjadi gaduh sibuk berkomentar tentang hal yang barusan terjadi atau entah apalah itu sampai akhirnya ketukan harizen kembali terdengar. Memaksa semua murid memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada pelajaran _harizen-sensei_(hahaha).

"Ckckck.. Kau nekat banget Naru! Telat sampe satu jam gitu. Jamnya si _Harizen_ pula!" Suara Kiba yang keras dan tak dapat dipungkiri menyiratkan kekagumannya, nyaring menimpali suara kelas yang gaduh saat istirahat.

" . Sampe debat pula! Canggih." Kali ini giliran fanatik keripik kentang yang menimpali(tw kan?).

"Hahaha.. takdir oi." Sementara yang jadi topik pembicaraan hanya nyengir pasang watados. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa, hafal dengan tingkah ajaib temannya satu itu.

"Hoii Teme! Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berseru, ketika sudut matanya melihat Sasuke melangkah kelas. Naruto tahu tujuannya, atap, mereka selalu makan bersama di atap entah sejak kapan. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat dirinya dan Sasuke rival, sekaligus sahabat. Pernah dengar kalau musuh adalah seseorang yang paling mengerti kita? Seperti itulah yang Naruto sadari, ia dan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di atap, Naruto segera menenangkan nafasnya yang tergesa. Apalagi kalau bukan akibat mengejar Sasuke yang tetap santai bergegas ke atap tanpa peduli Naruto yang sudah memanggil-manggil namanya untuk menungguinya.

"Sialan kau Sasu!" Puas menggerutu, Naruto segera saja menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke, lelah sehabis berlari. Ia tak habis pikir juga, ini orang di sebelahnya cepet amat kaburnya yah? Petanyaan yang percuma karena semuanya juga sudah tahu, keluarga Uchiha dikenal hebat dalam segala hal termasuk olahraga yang salah satu cabangnya adalah jalan cepat. (Eh, bener ga ya? Hahaha)

"Hnn.." Menyebalkan, Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan mulai memakan _bento_-nya. Yang membuatnya? Jangan tanya deh, meski ibunya sudah tak ada tapi masih ada _fansgirl_-nya yang rela membuatkan _bento_ untuk Uchiha-_sama_ ini bukan. Nasib cowok populer.

"Hei _Teme_.." Naruto tiba-tiba menyela di tengah acara makan rutin mereka. Menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya dan memandang Sasuke sekilas, kemudian beralih memandang langit yang terbentang luas di atap sekolah ini tanpa pembatas tembok-tembok bangunan.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengeluarkan _trademark_-nya dengan masih asik mengunyah _bento_.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi itu lagi.." Naruto membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang dan kemudian mendesah keras. Desahan nafas tanda lelah, Naruto memang lelah dengan semua mimpi ini. Mimpi yang membangunkannya tiap malam, dengan sesuatu yang hampir selalu sama. Di mimpinya selalu ada seseorang yang hampir sama, seseorang dengan seragam seperti sailor dan harus dia akui gadis itu sangat memesona. Ia mempunyai rambut biru tua yang panjang dan indah, seakan-akan terhisap ke dalam warnanya yang pekat ketika memandangnya. Gadis itu juga memiliki kulit seputih salju, kontras dengan warna tua rambutnya yang justru menambah kesan anggun. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Dia tak tahu, yah seingat nya memang Naruto tak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Teman kecil? Sepertinya bukan. Tapi benarkah bukan teman kecilnya? Ah, Naruto terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"Jadi itu alasan kau terlambat?" Sasuke berhenti mengunyah.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu.." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu juga penyebabnya terlambat, tapi karena nonton bola. Eits, jangan salahkan dia karena menonton bola sampai larut di hari sekolah, pasalnya yang sedang main itu tim favoritnya. Malah bisa dibilang bahwa Naruto adalah fanatiknya, jadi maklumlah.

"Hmm.. Seperti apa kali ini?" Sasuke meletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi memenuhi tangannya, dan dengan serius menatap rival sekaligus sahabat di sebelahnya ini. Kenapa Sasuke seserius ini? Yah, tentu saja Sasuke masih tak mau repot terlibat sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti ini. Tapi sudah bukan hal biasa dan sudah tergolong sangat aneh bukan jika kau memimpikan sesuatu yang sama berkali-kali dan itu dialami orang disebelahnya ini sejak kelas satu, 2 tahun yang lalu. Terlebih ini menyangkut seseorang yang menurutnya berarti.

"Hemm.. Kali ini aku bermimpi gadis itu seperti terlihat gelisah dan takut. Dia bahkan menatap seolah sedang melihat hantu dan kemudian saat sebelum aku terbangun. Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan." Naruto berhenti sejenak, dan bahkan ia menahan nafas. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dadanya sesak dan memburu. Bayangan mimpi tadi begitu lekat dan menyisakan rasa sakit, tepat di tengah dadanya. Kenapa? Dia juga tak tahu.

"Mengerikan?" Sasuke mengulang cerita Naruto yang menggantung itu.

"Ya.." Perlahan suara Naruto menjadi tercekat. "Gadis itu mati.. dibunuh.." Dia terpaksa menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ada ketakutan dalam nada suaranya dan juga nada sedih.

"Dibunuh?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bergumam, sedetik nampak terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dia.. dia penuh darah.. Darah.. Darahh di mana-mana.." Naruto mulai meracau, menggambarkan mimpinya yang jelas amat menakutkan itu. "..dii depan mataku.. dia mati di depan mataku.." Kini entah apa, tapi nada sedih terlihat jelas. Air mukanya juga begitu ketakutan namun sedih, kalut.

Sementara Sasuke, kini ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Gadis itu dibunuh? Dia tak pernah mengetahuinya.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Apa sebenarnya mimpi itu? Kenapa mimpi itu bisa datang beruntun? Hampir mendatangi tiap malamnya. Meski dalam _setting_ yang berbeda, tapi semuanya tetap sama, tentang gadis itu. Entahlah, Naruto tak mau memikirkannya. Meski ia tahu, usaha untuk tak memikirkannya itu percuma toh tiap kali mimpi itu muncul pasti selalu bisa menyita fokusnya.

Iia masih ingat ketika pertama kali mimpi itu datang. Ia melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum padanya. Menemaninya duduk di bangku taman, dan terkadang di ayunan. Ia juga ingat menanti gadis itu di gerbang sekolahnya, sekolahnya sekarang. Apa dia mengenal gadis itu? Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu muncul secara otomatis, tapi jawabannya masih tidak. Kemudian, di mimpinya tadi pagi dia.. gadis itu mati di depannya. Berlumuran darah.. Arghh.. tidak mau! Dia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Tap.. Tapp.. Tapp.." Suara langkah kaki yang terburu terdengan menggema dalam lorong kecil ke _genkan_(tempat berganti sepatu di rumah ala Jepang). Nampak terburu. Dengan cepat sepasang kakinya telah berganti alas, kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu tertutup kaki itu melangkah. Masih dengan tergesa.

Jam di dekat air mancur itu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Suasana sudah sunyi, mungkin karena memang ini bukan malam minggu juga yah. Hmm. Kaki itu terus melangkah, menuju balik rumpun semak, menyibak pohon-pohon sakura yang sudah menghijau dan ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya kedua kaki itu berhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah pohon Sakura yang tak biasa. Pohon sakura yang masih terbalut dalam cahaya suram dengan nuansa merah muda, pohon sakura yang masih pucat. Sebuah pohon sakura yang mekar di luar musim.

Perlahan langkah kaki itu melangkah, membuat bunyi gemeresak kecil saat menginjak daun kering. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap ke arah pohon itu, seolah menyibak warna pucatnya, menyibak tiap kelopaknya, di sana ia mencari seseorang. Dan, matanya menemukan sosok itu, berdiri dengan anggunnya menatap langit. Sebelum menyapa orang yang dicarinya itu, ia mengatur deru nafasnya terlebih dahulu, perlahan dan perlahan.

"Hooi!" suara beratnya yang khas itu memecah melodi hening malam.

Sosok itu menoleh, menatap sekilas dan tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuat Sasuke terpesona.

"Sasu-kun.." Masih dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik, sosok itu perlahan melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Hinata-_nee_.. Kau tahu? Kau sangat cantik, tapi sayang…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"Eh?" Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menelengkan kepalanya, tak lupa dengan sebuah semburat meronanya karena kata 'cantik' itu.

"Tapi sayang kau sangat kecil seperti anak smp." Sasuke menyeringai jail ke arah Hinata.

"Heee? Curang! Soal itu kan memang sudah gak bisa diapa-apain Sasu-kun.." Hinata cemberut. Ya, sudah tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi karena waktunya terhenti.

"Hhahaha.. Iia iia Hinata-nee.. Hhahaha.." Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat wajah sebal yang justru malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merengek milik gadis itu.

Hinata terdiam, sebal juga ia. Sementara Sasuke kemudian berhenti tertawa, semuanya menjadi hening. Suasananya entah kenapa menjadi agak berat.

"Hinata-nee.." Sasuke memandang serius Hinata, kemudian beralih. Ia memandang ke atas, ke arah kelopak-kelopak sakura.

"Kau tidak mati karena kecelakaan. Kau.. mati dibunuh kan?" Setelah pertanyaannya itu, mata Sasuke memejam. Membiarkan dirinya menyiapkan diri untuk jawaban yang mungkin adalah mimpi terburuknya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sejak dia mengetahuinya dari sahabatnya, tak pernah hentinya menggema di pikiran milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut, fakta ini. Yah, mungkin memang ini saatnya kebenaran itu. Hinata kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, sebuah nafas berat.

"Kau sudah tahu Sasu-kun?" Dia tersenyum, sebuah senyum miris atas semua kenangan terakhirnya yang menyedihkan.

"Hnn.." Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata andalannya.

Hinata tersenyum, paham bahwa cowok di hadapannya itu meminta penjelasan. Penjelasan kenapa selama ini dia tak memberitahukannya.

"Maaf Sasu-kun, belum saatnya.." Hinata kembali tersenyum, sebelum dirinya menghilang di balik kelopak sakura yang entah darimana.

Gadis itu menghilang.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sasuke manatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lama ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, entah berapa jam sudah yang terlewat. Dia masih merenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang masih saja menguasai pemikirannya. Gadis itu, selalu menyita tiap ruang di otaknya.

"Hnn.." Dia memejam, alisnya berkerut.

Dia mulai mengingat semuanya, pecahan-pecahan ini mulai berjalin. Hinata yang meninggal tanpa diketahui keluarganya. Hinata telah meninggal? Ya, dia telah meninggal. Sasuke tak tahu kapan tepatnya, karena gadis itu tak pernah muncul di kediaman Uchiha, bahkan saat kematian Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sekaligus kekasih Hinata. Kemudian yang Sasuke tahu, ia tak sengaja menemukan Hinata atau lebih tepatnya arwahnya di pohon Sakura itu. Awalnya Sasuke hanya memaki, memaki dan memaki Hinata yang tak datang ke pemakaman Itachi, tak seharusnya seorang wanita mengacuhkan kematian kekasihnya bukan? Kecuali wanita itu, wanita tak berharga, wanita jalang.

Meskipun alasannya memang rasional, tapi sikapnya berlebihan. Mudah saja untuk mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hanya menjadikan Hinata pelampiasan kesedihan dan ketertekanannya karena Itachi meninggal. Namun Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum mendengar tiap makian dan luapan kekesalan itu, memang benar dia pantas disalahkan Hinata tahu benar itu. Meski ia juga tahu, ini semua karena takdir kejam itu. Hinata tetap diam, bahkan tentang dirinya yang telah meninggal dan membiarkan Sasuke adik dari orang yang amat dicintainya itu tahu dengan sendirinya. Itulah yang dia putuskan sejak Hinata pertama kali terlihat oleh mata Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke tahu dengan sendirinya. Tentang semuanya.

Kematian kakaknya, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kematian Hinata yang tak diketahui Uchiha itu atau hanya dirinya yang tak tahu? Belum lagi soal fakta bahwa kematian gadis itu karena di bunuh? Apakah?

Kini semua kemungkinan skenario berputar di kepalanya. Bahkan, sampai kemungkinan orangtuanya menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Hinata yang menurut mereka penyebab kematian Itachi pun sempat terpikirkan. Tapi mustahil, orangtuanya bahkan sangat menyukai Hinata. Meski memang setelah kematian Itachi mereka tak pernah bicara apapun tentang gadis itu, tapi tetap tidak mungkin. Itu sangat kotor untuk seorang Uchiha.

Tapi tunggu sebentar ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pemikirannya dari tadi. Kenapa bisa Naruto memimpikan tentang Hinata? Apa jangan-jangan dia ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu? Dengan kematiannya? Atau bahkan Narutolah yang membunuh Hinata? Bukankah tadi Naruto bilang gadis itu mati tepat di depan matanya bukan? Apakah? Apakah?

Mustahil, dia hanya tahu sedikit. Tentu saja hanya orang itu yang tahu, orang yang terlibat langsung di dalamnya. Orang yang masih bisa diajaknya bicara meski benar-benar susah membuatnya bicara. Hinata, ah bukan lebih tepatnya arwah Hinata sendiri.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Fic ketiga Kimi ^^

Moga kalian suka yah un..

REVIEWnya jangan lupa yah un ^.~

Yah, itu kalau mau cerita ini lanjut un :D


End file.
